


Идеалы и ожоги

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, она нашла избавление от своей болезни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеалы и ожоги

Теплый и мягкий, Райли – как старший брат, с которым видишься редко, но оттого любишь ещё больше. По спине Мако пробегает легкий холодок – а вдруг Райли на самом деле не такой? Вдруг вокруг него – ореол мифов, деталей, которые придумала она сама? Хотя что может быть ещё менее похоже на то, что она представляла себе, чем настоящий Райли? В её жизни слишком много выдуманных идеалов, которые ещё ни разу не принесли ей ощутимого счастья, ни разу, ни на грамм не заполнили пустоту, что образовалась после того дня, когда она бежала по разрушенному Токио, слыша за спиной звуки, которые теперь снятся ей по ночам. Ей снится и первый идеал – Стэкер, который вблизи оказался совсем не таким, как ей бы хотелось. Конечно, он был героем, рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, с полоской крови над губой как знаком единственно возможного и разрушительного симбиоза с егерем. Этот образ впечатался в память так сильно, что привыкнуть к настоящему Стэкеру, скупо выполняющему отцовский долг, оказалось болезненно сложно. 

Обжегшись на молоке, дуешь на воду – но вновь наступаешь на те же грабли. Люди не меняются – только становятся старше. И Мако стала взрослой. Стала сильной, и ей казалось, что теперь всё будет по-другому. Райли тепло улыбается, а она не верит ему – она слишком многого ждала когда-то, и теперь не знает, что правда, а что – ложь. Правдой кажутся только его объятия и запах, и мягкий голос, сквозь улыбку повторяющий какие-то глупости. Мако проводит тонкими маленькими пальцами по его груди, и нет ничего реальнее этого желанного тела. Но вода всё ещё горяча.

Есть только один человек, от которого она не ожидала ничего. Герк становится ей отцом, которого у неё почти никогда не было. Просто потому, что ему нужен кто-то, кто примет его заботу и не вывернет её наизнанку. Ведь он делает всё правильно. А ещё – потому, что его жена погибла очень давно.

Мако держит его за руку, чувствуя шершавую, грубую ладонь. Прижимается щекой к его щеке, и рыжеватая щетина колет её кожу. Кажется, она нашла избавление от своей болезни.


End file.
